


you're the only good thing in my life

by ERADICATEPOSERS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, drakecest, nathan being a manipulative little shit, nathan is like 13 in this and sam is 18, sam being a reluctant shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERADICATEPOSERS/pseuds/ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: Nathan asks Sam to kiss him.
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Samuel Drake, Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	you're the only good thing in my life

"I want to know what it feels like. It won't be weird unless you make it weird."

"We -- we can't," firmly states Sam, swallowing thickly and brushing his clammy palms against his jeans. His eyes are looking away from his little brother, downcast and staring at the concrete twenty feet under them. 

They sat together, in the darkness of the night, on the ledge of a bare rooftop of some old, worn-down building. The chill of mid-December beat harshly against their bodies, the rough breeze washing over them in waves.

Nathan pulls Sam's jacket tighter to his petite frame. "But--"  
  
" _No_ , Nathan," he snaps a bit too mean. "Jesus, what's wrong with you? I said no already."

Nathan doesn't respond. Sam side-eyes him and observes the way the child gulps, pink flooding his cheeks -- the older teenager can't tell what it's from. Perhaps anger, hurt, maybe embarrassment. Maybe he felt ashamed or dumb for making such an absurd request in the first place.

Nathan shudders suddenly. Sam asks tenderly, "Hey, are you still cold? We should head on back."

"I don't want to go back," mumbled Nathan glumly.

"Uh, you kinda have to."

Nathan turns to him then, and Sam's heart drops when he sees the tears in his little brother's eyes. The boy is close to crying, and Sam panics.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sam croons, shuffling carefully closer to Nathan. He sniffles as his brother wraps an arm around him. "What's wrong? Your face is all red.”

“I-it’s because of the cold.” Nathan cranes his neck to look tearfully at Sam. "Do you think I'm disgusting for wanting it?"

San immediately knows what Nathan is talking about. He rubs along his brother's back, trying to provide comfort. "Nah. You were just curious."

"No, no. I'm not just curious," informs Nathan. Sam's heart skips a beat. "I wanted -- I want to kiss you."

Sam is dumbfounded. "What?"

"It isn't just curiosity. I want to _kiss_ you," Nathan repeated sincerely. He doesn't look Sam in the eyes, shyly averting his gaze to stare at the man's chest instead.

Sam blinks, barely fully processing what had just come out of his little brother's mouth and stammering, "Uh, we -- um, that's. . . uh, we can't do that. We can't kiss, Nathan."

"Why not?" Sam's cheeks bloom with color, and his face warms. He knows Nathan isn't this innocent. Was the younger brother fucking with him? Probably.

"Because you're my brother. That'd be weird and wrong, plus you're thirteen," awkwardly said Sam. His body feels hot, too hot. He was glad he had given the boy his jacket now.

Nathan looks up at him, the tears in his eyes mostly dried up, noticing the redness coating Sam's pale cheeks. He slyly smiles and coyly says, "Well, some families kiss on the lips. It's. . . normal for them. We're family. Why can't we do the same?"

Sam scoffs, almost laughing. He knows what Nathan is trying to do. "Oh, no. You are not manipulating me into kissing my kid brother. Jesus, Nathan. That's fucking weird."

Nathan cocks his head to the side. "Am I ugly?"

"Wha -- no!"

"You find me attractive then?"

"Um. . . I mean. . ." Sam struggles to find a way to answer the question honestly without it being too weird.

Suddenly, Nathan knocks Sam's arm off and instead curls his small fingers against his big brother's shirt. The older teenager only has time to freeze before Nathan leans up. Nervous lips brush Sam's, and his mouth gapes open in shock. Even though this is his first kiss _ever_ with anyone, Nathan decides to imitate what he had seen in mature flicks and forbidden magazines. The amateur forced his tongue into Sam's throat, excitedly placing a delicate hand on his brother's jawline.

"Ho-holy fuck!" shouts Sam, ripping away from Nathan. The boy anxiously stares up at him, batting his long lashes and forcing a cocky smirk that didn't quite match his eyes. "Jesus Christ. Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"You just kissed me!"

"So?"

"You didn't even ask for my consent."

"Next time, I'll ask," responds Nathan like the smartass that he is.

Sam glares. He wraps a firm arm around his brother, and the child shivers from the touch. He hisses lowly, "You always ask consent. _Always_. Got it? That doesn't just go for me. It goes for anyone you kiss. And they have to have your consent."

Nathan swallows. He can feel his hands shaking. He whispers, "Okay. I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what it felt like. Can we do it again this time? With your consent. It really wasn't a proper kiss."

Sam pauses -- a bit disturbed by how eager Nathan is -- then murmurs slowly, "Since you already kissed me, I guess it wouldn't hurt to do it again. But never again after this. Also, let me lead the kiss."

"Okay. And never again," agrees Nathan, containing his mischevious smirk. _He'll make sure they do it again._

Sam groans out, "What am I doing? Jesus. . ."

"Kissing me," responds Nathan.

"Okay, quiet," demands Sam with a huff. Nathan actually obeys for once.

Sam gulps and gently brushes his fingers across Nathan's soft face. He's sweating now, his hands trembling as he steadies his right hand on the lower side of Nathan's cheek, gripping his jaw tenderly. He leans down, and Nathan screws his eyes shut. Sam reluctantly does as well, letting his instincts guide him. His lips brush Nathan's hesitantly, getting used to the feeling, before being coaxed in completely by Nathan moving towards his body. Their mouths are pressing together firmly. It's innocent at first until Nathan fondly places a hand on Sam's inner thigh. The man shudders, admittedly enjoying the heat of the contact. It felt hotter than the waves of sweltering embarrassment. He tried not to think about how he was lusting for his little brother and focused on the task at hand -- yes, it was a task. Nothing more, nothing less.

Nathan swipes his tongue across Sam's lips, asking to be let inside. Sam strongly hesitates before allowing it ( _mostly in the heat of the moment,_ _he tells himself_ ). It's hot and wet and feels _good_. His tongue explores the inside of his brother's mouth with confidence and a wild desire before he lightly bites down on the other's inexperienced organ. It feels so nice. He massages Nathan's tongue with his, and then the child suddenly lets out a high-pitched whimper, and Sam loses any control he thought he had. He shoves Nathan away from the ledge and onto the wide surface of the rooftop. He practically lunges at the poor boy, pressing him down into the hard ground. Nathan whimpers at the slight sting from his body scraping harshly against the floor, but he doesn't have any other complaints.

When Sam is on top of him like this, holding him down, there isn't anywhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
